Everytime
by mandii-xo
Summary: Songfic. Serena x Darien. One shot. Darien reflects on him and Serena, and the memories they shared. If he could only take it all back.  Based around the nightmares  Read and Review


**Author's notes: This story was inspired to me after I heard the song Everytime by Simple Plan. Listen to it and you'll understand where im coming from. Please review it would mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the story, nor do I won 'Everytime'**

It was dark outside so dark that the stars where barely seen and the moon was almost non existent. Although it was a hot night, you could have almost swore the sun was still up and its rays were burning throughout the town making everything sweat and melt.

Darien woke up panting, he looked towards his clock it read 2am he sighed. This was nothing out of the ordinary for Darien he was used to these agonizing nightmares, these nightmares had cursed Darien for along as he could remember. The worst thing about these nightmares was that it would get to a certain point he needed to know and then he would suddenly wake up with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

He jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen he needed a glass of water anything cold to reduce his heat and soothe his throat.

Ok, so maybe that was an exaggeration he had pushed the love of his life out of the door due to these nightmares? Why? Simply because these nightmares over and over again warned Darien the closer he got to Serena the more she was in danger. And yes he believed this, he was sworn to protect Serena and even if nightmares were threatening her he needed to protect her.

As he walked back to his bed he paused and looked down at the frame sat on his drawers next to his bed. It was Serena and himself the photo had been taken in Darien's car of them smiling to each other and laughing about something. Darien closed his eyes. This had been something he had always remembered

_Flashback_

"_Serena its 3am in the morning" Darien stated half asleep after she had woken him up._

"_Don't be such a party pooper lets go for a drive!" She exclaimed awake as ever_

_Darien looked at her, but didn't hesitate she was crazy at times but he didn't care he loved her. He grabbed his keys and jumped into his car, he drove he didn't even know where the hell he was going but he didn't care._

_They talked about their lives until the sun came up. Darien had shared everything with Serena that night, how he was orphaned at such a young age and how his parents had died in a car crash. _

_She hugged him and looked up into his midnight blue eyes "Im always here Darien" she said kissing him softly on the cheek and wrapping her arms around his waist._

_End of flashback_

Darien opened his eyes and banged his fist against the drawer. _If I could only take it all back, just if I could undo the hurt I put her through._

_Flashback_

"_I knew it Serena, I knew this was a bad idea but do you listen to me? No, not now, not ever!" Darien snapped_

"_How was I meant to know we were going to break down, you should of checked your petrol?" She bit back._

_After about 10 minutes of silence they hit a town, the town had a petrol station which was falling apart. It looked like something out of the movies._

_Serena giggled_

"_What could possibly be so funny?" asked Darien._

"_Oh come on you have to see the funny side of this" she exclaimed. "It's about 5am where stranded in the middle of no where, can't you see this is an adventure!" she smiled_

_Darien laughed "Yeah I guess so"_

"_Hey look a petrol station! food!" Serena ran towards the petrol station. Darien had bought petrol and Serena some useless things that weren't needed._

_End of flashback_

Darien half smiled remembering this, he was so angry that she had talked him into this but none of that mattered now. She was gone and it was his fault if only she could be here, he wouldn't care if they broke down in the middle of no where as long as he was with her.

_Flashback_

"_Serena its over, just leave it at that there's nothing their anymore!" snapped Darien_

_Serena looked at him tears were forming in her eyes, but she bit her lip and tried to fight them back._

"_Darien. . . I don't understand what's changed? We are meant to be together, Is it me? Have I done something wrong I'll change Darien; I'll change if I have to? Please just don't do this" She whispered._

_Darien looked away_

"_No Serena, it's not you, it's just something I need to do, I don't love you anymore..."_

_Serena looked down and waked straight past him tears where streaming down her face she walked out the door and whispered "Sorry"._

_Darien slammed his hand against the door if only she knew he was doing this to protect her. Of course he loved her he hadn't stopped but until these nightmares stopped he didn't want to put her in anymore trouble than she might already be in._

_End of flashback_

That was a painful flashback something Darien hated himself for doing. He sat on his bed everything reminded him of her, the way she would curl up on his lap and sleep why he would quietly just watch and stroke her hair.

_Damnit!_ He thought "This has gone on long enough". He grabbed his keys and quickly hurried out of his apartment not even caring that it was after 2am in the morning.

He knew he had to do this, he knew he had to get her back, he didn't care about the stupid nightmares he would take sleeping pills if he had too. He'd to anything to have her back in his arms once again.

He stopped a street away from Serena's house being careful not to wake anyone in her family especially her Dad. He shuddered at the thought of Serena's Dad chasing him with a shot gun down the road.

He stood in front of Serena's house and looked up at the tree as he began to climb it. Yes this tree always came in handy when Darien would sneak in as Tuxedo Mask after battles. But tonight he didn't want to be Tuxedo Mask he wanted to be himself. Darien.

As he opened the window he saw her. A smile formed across his face. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, the covers where wrapped around her as tight as a cocoon as she was resting in a peaceful slumber. As Darien jumped through the window he lifted up the covers with a force not realizing how tight she had them wrapped around herself and slid in.

She murmured in her sleep. "Darien is that you?" she asked half asleep.

"Shhh" Darien replied, I'm here.

"Darien" she snuggled into his warm chest as his arm protectively wrapped around her.

"Please don't leave me" she let out a small whimper.

"Im not leaving you Serena, not now not ever" He kissed the top of her forehead

"I love you Serena, I promise to never do anything so stupid again"

Serena smiled "I'd like that" she snuggled even more into his warm chest. "I love you Darien"

**Everytime – Simple Plan**

**It was 3 AM  
When you woke me up  
Then we jumped in the car  
And drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away**

**We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
And now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you**

Every time I see your face  
Every time you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need  
One more day with you

When the car broke down  
We just kept walking along  
Till we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all okay

We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I look back now  
I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day

And now I'm sitting here  
Like we used to do  
I think about my life  
And now there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you.


End file.
